Prom
by Hiei-lover
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh cast has a prom. Guess who's going to be together! Parrings SetoxSerenity (Don't know for future couples) R&R and in your reviews future couples?
1. Seto asking Serenity

Me: New story!  
  
Shiro: Um hikari?  
  
Me: What?  
  
Shiro: Where did you get all these ideas?  
  
Me: I think of some at home, in the car, and some of my stories I was with Keisha and we were working on our Confusius (This "famous" Chinese guy") paper and well we were talking and I thought of some of these stories!  
  
Shiro: -___- zzzzzzz  
  
Me: SHIRO!!!  
  
Shiro: What?  
  
Me: Just shut up and leave me alone! {I run off crying} ...-...  
  
Hiei: Well thanks a lot you butt hole.  
  
Shiro: What did I do?  
  
Hiei: You made her cry!  
  
Shiro: I did?  
  
Hiei: I'll explain it to you later but any way rabbits4_4 does not own YYH.  
  
Shiro: No seriously I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
{F.Y.I. I have never been to a prom so please don't send me bad reviews because all I know is a few things that happen like dancing and all that stuff so please don't send bad teviews.  
  
Teacher: Ok everyone settle down! I have an announcement!  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Teacher: Ok. Next week Friday will be our High School Prom.  
  
Everyone: {Whispering}  
  
Bell: Rrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!!!!!  
  
Teacher: Ok everyone have a great weekend!  
  
Everyone leaves the classroom  
  
Yugi: Joey who are you going to ask out?  
  
Joey: I might ask Mai but I'm scared.  
  
Yugi: Why are you scared of asking Mai?  
  
Joey: I don't know.  
  
Yugi: Just ask her!  
  
Joey: Why don't you ask someone out to the dance?  
  
Yugi: Fine I will. Also I will prove to you that I'm liked by Tea!  
  
Joey: -____________-; Okay.. I know that Tea likes you.  
  
Yugi: {Rants about how Tea must like him}  
  
Seto: Right.. Serenity is gonna go with me.  
  
Joey: NO WAY IS SHE GONNA GO WITH YOU JERK FACE!!!!  
  
Seto: We'll see about that! {storms off}  
  
Joey: Now what do I do?  
  
Seto: {Calls Serenity to confirm that he is going with her}  
  
Serenity: {Picks up the phone} Hello?  
  
Seto: H-Hello?  
  
Serenity: Who is this?  
  
Seto: Thi-Thi-This is Seto.  
  
Serenity: Oh Hi Seto! How are you?  
  
Seto: I-I-I'm fine thank you. Um Serenity I was just wondering are you going to the dance?  
  
Serenity: Yes. Why?  
  
Seto: Well I was just wondering if well you don't have to but I was just wondering if.  
  
Serenity: Are you going to ask me to the prom?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
Serenity: I would love to go with you. Pick me up at 7:00 on the night of the prom and don't be late! But not to early.  
  
Seto: Ok.  
  
Serenity: Ok.  
  
Seto: Bye!  
  
Serenity: Bye!  
  
{They both hang up at the same time.}  
  
Seto: HA!! Yes! She is sooo going with me! {Joey comes by him} HA IN YOUR FACE WHEELER!!!!  
  
Joey: Hey Kaiba! Can I borrow your cell phone?  
  
Seto: Rightt... Do use all my minutes k?  
  
Joey: Whatever. {Takes cell phone and dials home.}  
  
Serenity: Hello?  
  
Joey: SERENITY! HOW DARE YOU LET KAIBA TAKE YOU TO THE PROM!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Why do you care?!  
  
Joey: 'Cause I'm your brother and I'm protecting you from that creep! If you know what's good for you don't go out with HIM!!!!  
  
Serenity: I CAN GO OUT WITH WHOM EVER I WANT TO JOSHPH!!!! ALSO HE'S NOT A CREEP!!!!! I KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME AND I THINK THAT MY FUTURE IS GOING TO BE WITH HIM!!!! SO BYE!!!!!!! {Hangs up}  
  
Joey: Serenity? SERENITY?!?! {Hands the phone to Seto} Here.  
  
Seto: So what did she say? I heard a lot of yelling.  
  
Joey: {About to cry} It's none of your business!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Ok. 0__o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: That was cool!!!  
  
Fire Dragon: You didn't do it all by yourself you know!  
  
Me: I know. Say. You know what happened to Seto?  
  
Fire Dragon: You know what? I don't know! Where is he? Seto? Seto?  
  
Kuro: Don't worry about him I sent him to the shadow relm.  
  
Fire Dragon & Me: YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Kuro: I sent him to the S-H-A-D-O-W R-E-L-M!!!!!!  
  
Me: You better get him back or you will never see the light of day again.  
  
Kuro: And how are you going to do that?  
  
Me: {Flips Kuro so he lands on his back}  
  
Floor: Thump!  
  
Kuro: @_@; How did you learn to do that?  
  
Me: Hiei!  
  
Fire Dragon: Now bring him back or I'll sick Rachel on you!  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
Fire Dragon: Fine or Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hey!  
  
Fire Dragon: I'll sick someone on you!  
  
Kuro: Fine! {Brings Seto back}  
  
Seto: Where am I?  
  
Fire Dragon: SETO!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Oh my. 0__0;  
  
Me: Oookkkk. Well any ways good bad? R&R please!  
  
Fire Dragon: I missed you sooooo much!!!!!!  
  
Seto: I'm suffocating!!!!! 0__0 


	2. The big night 1

Me: Well another chapter.  
  
Dragon: Yep.  
  
Me: You want to do something?  
  
Dragon: Yep.  
  
Me: Can't you say anything other than Yep?  
  
Dragon: Yep.  
  
Me: This is so going to take a while but any ways I don't own YGO so don't sue.  
  
Dragon: Yep.  
  
Me: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Dragon: Yep.  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragon: Yep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto: Hey Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey Kaiba.  
  
Seto: What's up with Joey?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. He was mumbling something about his sister hating him  
  
Seto: I bet I know why.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Seto: he's mad 'cause I'm going out with Serenity and she was yelling at him about how she can be with who ever she wants to be with. Also she said that she think her future is going to be with me.  
  
Yugi: 0_o; Ok. So then why did you ask me?  
  
Seto: Just wanted to see if he told anyone.  
  
Yugi: So why me?  
  
Seto: You're his best friend. He would probably tell you first.  
  
Yugi: You know what? I never thought of it that way.  
  
Seto: 0_o; You never noticed that?  
  
Yugi: Nope.  
  
{Seto walks away}  
  
Joey: {Crying} Serenity hates me!  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Joey: She's going out with Kaiba.  
  
Yugi: I know.  
  
Joey: How did you know?  
  
Yugi: Kaiba told me.  
  
Joey: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: why? What's wrong?  
  
Joey: GAH!!!!! EVERYONE IS REVOLTING AGAINST ME!!!!!!! {Walks away}  
  
Yugi: 0_o;  
  
At the prom  
  
Yugi: Umm.. Where's Tea?  
  
Joey: Mai's supposed to be here!  
  
A Black limo pulls up.  
  
Yugi: Who's that?  
  
Joey: Let me guess. Kaiba.  
  
Tea: {Comes out of the limo} Nice of Kaiba to give us some of his limo's  
  
Mai: Yeah. It's one sweet ride!  
  
They talk girl talk.  
  
Mai's wearing a purple glittery dress with two straps. It has purple flowers  
  
Tea has on a red strapless dress. Black beads outline the flowers which are black.  
  
Yugi: Well that's a surprise.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Really.  
  
The black limo leaves, and in its place a white limo with gold lining on it pull up.  
  
Joey: Yeah. I know.  
  
Yugi: It's Kaiba.  
  
Serenity: {Comes out of the limo} Nice ride. Very smooth.  
  
Seto: {Comes out of the limo} I know.  
  
Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Tea: 0_o Wow!  
  
Serenity is in a black tight dress with silver glitter on it. Seto is in a black tuxido with a white rose in his pocket.  
  
Serenity: {Looks at Joey} Let's go Seto.  
  
Seto: Coming.  
  
{Seto and Serenity go into the gym}  
  
Yugi: Wow that was cold.  
  
Mai: Joey? Are you ok?  
  
Joey: {About to cry} Yah. Just leave me alone! {Runs into the gym}  
  
Tea: Is he going to be ok?  
  
Mai: I hope so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Drumline is so cool!  
  
Dragon: I know.  
  
SS_S: Same here.  
  
QDG: Same here.  
  
Hiei: What's wrong with them?  
  
Seto: ooh. Drums!  
  
Hiei: Oh no! am I the only person here that isn't obsessed here?  
  
Me: Hiei come here.  
  
Hiei: Yes?  
  
Me: Come!  
  
Hiei: {"Comes"}  
  
Me: Sit.  
  
Hiei: {Sits}  
  
Me: Watch!  
  
Hiei: {Watches}  
  
Hiei: ooh!  
  
Shiro & Kuro: 0_o; 


End file.
